On the Borderline of Memory
by Spiney
Summary: Mary Gibbs finds it hard to sleep one night and takes comfort in her old nostalgic memories. (AU, Oneshot)


**On the Borderline of Memory**

Her bedroom was bathed in darkness, the only light streaming through the curtains of her window. It revealed a large room, with a vanity on one wall, a desk on the other and a full-sized bed facing the closet door. Something stirred outside—maybe a cat?— and Mary Gibbs woke up for the umpteenth time. She blinked away her weariness and sat up, pulling her blankets closer to her chest.

Mary was having a hard time falling asleep for the past week. Her mother said it was probably because her final exams were coming up and she was stressed. Her father thought it was because she was being dramatic. Her little brother thought she was crazy. Mary rubbed her eyes and lay back down.

She stared at the ceiling and breathed. No, this wasn't going to work. Her mind was buzzing, making it impossible for her to relax. She stretched out her hand towards her nightstand and gripped her phone. Unplugging it, she checked the time. It was close to 2'o'clock in the morning.

_How nice_, Mary thought._ If I fall back asleep, I am going to go to school with huge bags under my eyes._

Putting her phone down, she got out of bed and walked around her bedroom. She switched a light on her vanity and looked at her reflection. Her eyes were a light brown, looked red from lack sleep. Her hair was black, falling down past her shoulders and framed her thin face. Mary liked to put her hair in different styles, so the vanity was covered in a variety of hair bands and ribbons. Pig tails, ponytails, braids, french braids, fishtail, messy bun—you name it, she could do it.

_A shame_, her mother would say,_ for your is hair so pretty when you leave it down._

Mary turned away from the mirror, eyes wandering around the room. They landed on the closet door. The moonlight gave it an eerie glow, making the white and flower stickers look darker. She stared at it for a while. She didn't know why but she felt like she always expected something to happen. As if she was a little kid, scared that a monster was going to come out and get her. She giggled at the idea. Wouldn't that be something?

She opened the door the, turning on the light inside. Her closet was filled to the brim with an array of colorful clothing: blues, blacks, yellows, oranges, greens, or purples. Her favorite by far was pink. She pursed her lips, stepping inside. The feeling of anticipation grew as she stood there. She wasn't by no means afraid. In fact, she felt excited as if at any moment, something was going to happen.

Mary sighed, her hands on her sides. She always had a faded memory from when she was a child, one that only popped into her head when she was in here. It was of a silhouette of a large, bulky figure. She could not remember what it was and usually associated it with something she made up as a little girl. Her parents said she was always very creative.

She remembered as a kid, making up a whole world occupied by monsters. She had spent her childhood filling a shoe box with pictures, story ideas and other such things. Mary looked on her top shelf and found the box sitting there, being trampled on by a new pair of shoes. She got a stepping stool from her room and climbed up, grabbing the box.

She looked through its contents, finding old pictures of a city chock full monsters. Well, as well as a kid could draw anyway. At the very bottom, she found the very first picture she had drawn. Smiling, she leaned back against the wall, and slid down until she felt her bottom touch the floor. The picture was of a monster with blue and purple fur, holding her hand and scribbled down at the bottom was the word _Boo._

* * *

My first oneshot...and horribly written. T_T I am too wordy. Anyway, watched Monsters Inc, this morning. XD I wanted to write something about older Boo. This was something of an AU b/c I pretended mike never fixed the door. This way, Boo has not seen her kitty since her adventures long ago.


End file.
